


Tale of the Raven Stag

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: When in the woods gathering food for one of his latest recipes, a faun mixed Hannibal stumbles upon something he had long forgotten.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Tale of the Raven Stag

**Author's Note:**

> In this work I imagine Hannibal as a black stag with an XL set of antlers, a flatter sheep like nose and a low set of deer ears replacing his own in this faun form.

Careful hooves tiptoed through the spring flowers, a tight fitting pea coat covered him from the misting rain.

He scented the air, his ear flicking gently as he smelled for chanterelles, a woodsy fungus perfect for mushroom soup.

He flicked his tail as he walked around till he seen something and froze, a beast that he remembered vividly.

A black wolf with bright green eyes laid in a small clearing, a snare firmly clasped around his neck, he stared at the blonde haired faun before him,  
"Its been a decade since I've seen your species" his voice was hushed, like the thin wire had pressed on his throat.

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, his ear flicking,  
"I'm the only one left in Maryland, the last time I witnessed your species I was still in Lithuania" he spoke quietly, that was when he seen his sister die and fled the country.

The skin walker laid his head down on the hard ground, coughing up some blood,   
"I might be the last one of my own species here, I dont think that will last much longer here." His voice was hoarse.

Hannibal noticed how dry the blood was, like it had been baked in the sun, he slowly made his way over, using caution, his hands touched the snare and the wolf below shook in pain.

The snare was embedded deep, hannibal took out a small curved knife from his pocket,  
"Dont move" his voice was comforting yet stern as he held the blade to the wire.

The wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Hannibal gently held him by the muzzle and cut the wire, gently removing it, he kept the skin walkers head still as he took his scarf, wrapping it tight around the wound. 

The wolf looked up at him when the faun picked him up much like a child, supporting his head against his chest,   
"I thought you were leaving me to die." he admitted. 

Hannibal met his gaze, flicking his blotched grey ear,   
"our species may thrive as mortal enemies but I don't dwell on the past, the present can remedy what has caused old scars." 

The wolf relaxed slightly,   
"thank you."


End file.
